


The Room Where It Happened

by smash_ash420



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, i cried writing this ngl, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smash_ash420/pseuds/smash_ash420
Summary: It was a normal meeting until tensions ran high and Dark did something he would definitely regret.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Jackieboyman/Eric Derekson, Marvin the Magnificent/ Yancy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The Room Where It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Uh....I'm sorry?

No one knew what led to it. It was a normal meeting. Dark and Anti were informing the new egos about the rules of the house, with what seemed like playful, harmless fighting banter in between.

And then Anti and Dark were at each other's throats.

The other egos sat frozen in their chairs as the two demons screamed at each other, their auras thrashing behind them. There was a brief moment of silence as they glared fiercely at each other.

The room stayed quiet as Dark slammed Anti against the wall, his hand squeezing around his scarred throat, the wound only healing a month ago. Anti fought his grip scratching and clawing at his arm to no avail, Dark's grip vice on his throat, not loosening even as thick, black blood soaked into his pristine white suit.

The room stayed in complete silence save for Anti’s gargled profanities, until those curses and threats turned to pleas and muffled begging as his old wound was reopened, blood choking Antis throat on top of Dark's unrelenting pressure.

The Septics shot out of their seats all making toward Dark, Marvin's eyes glowing with power and Jackie flexing his fingers. As Dark saw the movement out of the corner of his eye he shot his aura out pinning the brothers to the wall. At this the Ipliers reacted, Eric and Yancy both jumped up yelling at Dark to stop as they ran to their partners attempting to help them down, only to get attacked by the thrashing aura crushing the septics into the wall. Wil went to grab Dark's hand shouting at him to,

"Just stop, let him go, Dark you're killing him!"

He got the same treatment as the Septics however, being slammed to the opposite wall. Dark kept his gaze locked on Anti. His mismatched eyes blazed red and blue respectively even as the twin souls inside him  _ begged _ him to stop as they watched another friend's life force bleeding out of his body.

He grinned madly as the younger egos bright green eyes started to fade, the pleas dying down and the clawing on his arm growing weaker. As Anti's breathing became increasingly more ragged he looked over to his brothers still pinned to the wall across from him by Dark's angry writhing aura. He connected eyes with Chase. Offering a small weak smile to them all he dropped his hands to his side.

"I'm sorry" he mouthed to them.

He looks away from them giving Dark one last pleading look. Seeing it wasn't working he softened his eyes.

"It's not your fault Dark"

His eyelids droop and his body goes limp.

The room gets deathly quiet once. Dark draws his hand back. Anti's body drops to the ground crumpling against the wall. As Dark looked down at his body his aura withdrew from the egos pinned to the wall.

He is vaguely aware of Henrik and Edward pushing him away and kneeling beside Anti's cold body. Dark ripped his eyes away from him and glanced around the room. Marvin was being helped up by Yancy, Eric helping up Jackie beside him, all with tears gleaming in their faces, the Septics struggling to stand their partners doing their best to help them up. Chase and JJ were on their feet, tears streaming down their faces staring at their still brother. Mark and Sean stood side by side, Mark seeming to be trying to comfort Sean, who was half bent over his hand covering his mouth, tears cascading from his eyes. Mark wasn’t much better, his face covered in tears. He looked to the Ipliers. Bim and Ed stood behind their chairs, King not far from them, their faces all in matching stages of shock. Silver stood near Jackie and Eric not looking at Anti, though his face gave it all away. Host sat, the only one still at the table, him having been confused until his Sight flashed giving him a glimpse of what had happened. Now he sat with blood and tears covering his face.The Jim's were cowering in the corner eyes flicking from Anti to Dark expressions shifting from grief to anger to  _ fear _ . The androids both stood in a protective stance in front of the other egos, their true emotions given away from the bright orange tears on Bing's face and the neon blue pricking in the corner of Google's eyes, which were shifting from yellow to red to green and back to blue. Illinois and Magnum stood confused and upset, cowering behind the androids.

Even Wilford looked scared of him, bubblegum pink tears falling from his eyes as he stood and walked slowly toward Dark. He apprehensively took his hand and lightly squeezed it. Dark flinched but didn't withdraw his hand. "It..it's ok Darky" Wilfords muttered words of comfort fell on deaf ears as Darks gaze returned to Anti and the doctors. Henrik lay sobbing on Anti's chest and Edward was rubbing circles on his back gently, tears dripping down his face. Dark jerked away from Wilford and curled in on himself.

' _ What have I done, what did I _ **_DO_ ** ’ his mind  _ screamed _ at him. Wilford moved to take his hand again but he jerked away from him this time, his aura surrounding him. He disappeared leaving the room in different states of grief, anger and shock.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> >:)


End file.
